Camping Troubles
by IloveFinnick4
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and her friends go to a cabin near the woods for the summer. They break up, they make up, they fight, and they end up almost dying. Will they find the right one? Finniss, Gannie, Clato, Marvel/Madge, Thresh/Johanna. Language, First Fanfic, OOC. I do not own the Hunger Games!
1. Camp Ground!

**A/N: I got sooooo bored so I just randomly decided to write this. This is my first Fanfic so don't judge me.**

* * *

Katniss POV

I drive my car towards the lake. Me, Madge, Peeta, Gale, Johanna, Finnick, Annie, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, and Thresh are going camping! Madge's dad, the mayors daughter, owns a couple cabins down by the lake. It's really big! By the lake is a forrest, and we always go in there and play Truth or Dare. Every time we play Truth or Dare someone always ends up naked. ALWAYS. When I finally reach the camp grounds, I hop out of the car and get my stuff out of the trunk. I see that Johanna, Madge, Annie, and Clove are there, and the guys are no where in sight.

"Hey!" Johanna says as she comes to help me with my stuff.

"Hi. Whats up?" I say.

"Oh nothing much. The usual, waiting for the guys," she replys.

"Of course," I say and we start to laugh.

We walk over to the cabin that holds the other girls, and put my stuff on the last bunk. The guys get one cabin, and the girls get the other one, so there's no funny business in the night. I start to unpack my stuff when I hear someone scream outside.

I run out the door and the others soon follow. Just then we see Marvel throw Glimmer into the lake. We fall on the ground laughing our heads off. Just then someone grabs me from behind and I scream. I also hear the other girls scream too and I think I know whats going to happen next. I see Annie in Finnick's arms, Clove in Cato's arms, Madge in Gale's arms,and Johanna in Thresh's arms. Which only means one thing. I'm in Peeta's arms. Peeta is probably the worst at throwing people so I figured that I could easily get out of his grip before he throws me. I try to get out but I can't. Uh oh!

All you hear is screams just before they get muffled by water.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, I just don't know if I should continue or not. Tell me what you think in your reviews!**


	2. The Guys

A/N: I am going to continue my story! I noticed that I had a couple of miss spells because I don't have spell check. So sorry for any miss spells! Thank you to those who reviewed, especially my very first reviewer: KINGDOM KID! This chapter is in the guys POV in what happened in the first chapter.

* * *

Peeta POV:

We are hiding behind the girls cabin, waiting for the right moment. We are wearing face paint and our shirts are off. We all hear Katniss' truck roll up. We hid our trucks in the restaurant parking lot so they wouldn't know we were here. We got up at 6 and drove down here and started to plan. We all decided to meet here at around 12:00. We could hear Johanna and Katniss' conversation:

"Hey!" Jo says.

"Hi! Whats up?" Katniss says.

"Oh nothing much. The usual waiting for the guys," Jo says again. At least that's what she thinks. I hear all the guys hold in a laugh and turn to them and hold one finger to my mouth. They nod.

"Of course," Katniss says back. Oh Katniss. Then we hear them laugh and walk away. I hear a door open and close. Just then, I hear Glimmer scream. The door open and close again. Then laughter and falling.

"That's our Que. Lets go guys!" I hear Gale say in a whisper shout.

We start to run up quietly to the laughing girls on the grass. We pick them up and start to run towards the lake while yelling. I hear them all scream and Katniss tries to wiggle out of my arms. However she doesn't get out and screams as loud as she can. 'Yes!' I think.

I hear all the girls scream again. Wow can girls scream or what? I hear a chours of throws, screams, and splashes. I throw Katniss in.

"Peeta! I'm so gonna get you!" She says

"No you won't! You can't even lift me!" I say back to her.

"Ok ok I can't. Can you help me out please?" she asks.

"Ok grab my hand," I bend over and lend her my hand. Just then I feel a tug on my hand and fall in.

"Ok maybe you can't lift me, but you can push and pull me," she nods in agreement I hear another chorus of splashing and laughter. From this distance, I see Annie and Finnick move in for a kiss. Ugh, those 2 are just so lovey dovey. They have never gotten into a fight. Never broken up. 13 straight years together. I wonder if me and Katniss will last that long. Or longer.

* * *

A/N: Again sorry its so short but I'm in Mexico on vacation from April 16 2013 and coming back next Tuesday, the 23rd. I'll be gone for a week but I just wanted to give you guys another chapter. I might be updating again one time if I have time, but most likely I won't. So you ALL have to wait for Wednesday. So until next time, Adios mis amigos! (bye my friends!)


	3. Troubles

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I might be updating every Saturday or Sunday because I have school and I missed out on a TON of work so I have about 15 pages to finish. Just so you know the last chapter was not the same chapter! I had it in Peeta's POV during the ambush. I wrote that chapter it wasn't a copy n paste! Read and reveiw! I'm not getting a lot of reviews by the way :(

Katniss POV

After we get ambushed by the boys we apparently end up having a chicken fight. It's boys against girls. The boys are having a hard time getting onto each others shoulders so we decide to split it. 3 girls and 3 guys on each team. It was: Johanna, Glimmer, Peeta, Cato, Finnick and Madge on one team and me, Annie, Gale, Marvel, Clove and Thresh on the other team. All the girls got onto the guys shoulders. It was Glimmer and Peeta, Johanna and Finnick, and Madge and Cato. On our team it was me and Marvel, Annie and Thresh and Clove and Gale.

"1!" Team Sexy (that's their team name) yell.

"2!" We Team Hunters yell and we get ready to attack.

"3!" We yell together. We start crashing into each other and attack. Madge and Cato started attacking Clove and Gale, Johanna and Finnick start attacking Annie and Thresh, while me and Marvel start attacking Peeta and Glimmer. Me and Glimmer start a conversation.

"Don't touch my man Fire Girl!" Glimmer yells. They called me Fire Girl or Girl on Fire ever since I caught my clothes on fire at one of our famous camping trips. I got dared to run around for 5 minutes with a stick on fire. When I was running the part of the stick with the fire on it broke and landed on my back and left a trail of fire on my clothes. Its a good thing I wore long pants that day! It took all 6 of the guys to get the fire off of me! What was really embarrising was that it was our very FIRST camping trip so none of the guys have seen me naked before. So when the clothes burned off I had to sit there while 6 guys start drooling at me. I mean actaully drooling!

"I wouldn't want Marvel in a million years!" I shout back.

"Hey!" Marvel yells up at me.

"No offence Marvel!"

"Good 'cuz I wouldn't either!" Glimmer screams over all the noise. We all stand quietly and stare at her in disbeleif. Did she actually just say that?! Marvel drops me in the water and starts walking away. I surface for air quickly and Peeta helps me up with Glimmer on his shoulders still. How could she do that to Marvel! "No Marvel babe, please! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Then what did you mean Glimmer!?" Marvel shouts.

"I don't love you! That's what I mean! I don't love you Marvel,"

"So you never did?"

"No I never did! Who would!"

Marvel sighs and asks her "who do you love then! Our whole relationship, you didn't love me? You loved someone else? Not m-"

"Peeta! That's who!" Glimmer cuts him off and then I stare at Peeta and Glimmer. "I was using you to get Peeta jealous of me and you! I wanted him to want me! And he does want me,"

I stare up at Peeta who still has my hand. I shake him off and take a couple steps away from him, so I'm right beside Finnick, ready to flee.

"No I don't Glimmer I don't even know what your talking about! It's a lie Kat-" Peeta gets cut off by Glimmer kissing him full on the mouth. And he doesn't pull away.

When they do break apart a couple seconeds later: "We're so done!" Marvel yells. I stand there, jaw droped open, with someones hand around my waist. Finnick.

"Peeta," I say with tears dripping down my face. The arm around my waist tightens and everyone on someones shoulders jump down, and I can hear them move swiftly behind me, very protectivly. Marvel has already stormed off, tears down his face too, but I feel another arm wrap around my waist. Gale.

"No Katniss! I didn't say that! I never would! I love you! Not her! Please forgive me! Please babe!" Glimmer has already jumped off of his shoulders and is standing right beside him.

"Comon, lets go inside and get you warmed up. You could take a nap if you like, we'll make you tea or hot choclate," Finnick whispers to me. I look at him with my red puffy eyes and smile and nod. I look over to Gale and do the same. I bring Finnicks ear to my mouth.

"Thank you. I would love that," I whisper to him. And then add "Tell him its over, please Finn,"

"It's over Peeta," He says.

"Who are you to tell me its over!?" Peeta says.

"She told me to, dude," Finn says while pointing at me. Oh Finn. I think I might be falling for him... No! I shake the thought from my mind.

And with that we all walk away, dripping wet and soaked, while leaving Glimmer and Peeta back in the lake, and thinking about Finnick all the way back to the cabin, with his warm arms wrapped around me, and a look of jeaousy from Annie.

When we get to the cabin, Finnick lets me go on the couch.

"Annie can you make her some hot coco please sweetheart?" Finnick asks Annie.

"Sure, babe," She says back. She shoots me a look but I quickly shake my head so she doesn't know and she nods back, and goes to make my coco.

"You feelin' OK? You feel hot," Finn says beside me, with a hand on my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I say back. Do I really like him? "Finn," I begin.

Door. Lights. Scream. Move. Door. Run.

A/N: Cliff Hanger! :P Long chapter to make it last for the rest of the week! I am taking couple requests by the way, so just tell me in your review and I'll PM you saying if I like the idea or not and you can tell me how it will play out. I hoped you like this chapter! So sorry if you didn't 'cuz imma keep writing! I will for sure, write another chapter on Saturday though. Review and tell me what couples you think are good! Just remember, Marvel, Katniss, Peeta and Glimmer are single! Next chapters in Finnicks POV!

Next time:

-New couples?

-Door. Lights. Scream. Move. Door. Run.

-Break ups?

-Maybe some Truth or Dare

-Woods 


	4. Lookout! Part 1

AN: I got 1 review from 1 guest. Her name is Meer and she was really nice. She said that she has a blog that doesn't really have much comments, and that I should keep writing because she does. She said she doesn't really care about the comments, and that my story is great. She said she actually loves the story and in her opinion, I should write more chapters. So I would like to thank Meer, because she is the reason for this chapter. I'm going to write just for her. Anyways, read on to find out!

Finnick POV

"Finn," I hear Katniss say.

Door. Lights. Move. Door. Run.

Those are the last movements I hear until I am swallowed by darkness, and black out.

Johanna POV

"Finn," Katniss says. Oh Katniss. I can always, ALWAYS tell when she likes someone or has a crush on them. Anyone I have known for a long time, I know they're emotions.

Door. Lights. Move. Door. Run.

The last movemets I hear are those. I feel and hear 2 people running, with a buff dude beside me, blacked out. I am swallowed by darkness, and black out also.

Katniss POV

Door. Lights. Move. Door. Run.

We all hear those exact movements at the same time.

"Where are those damn lights!" Clove yells. We all get up frantically and search for the light switch. We hear the door open and close again. Finally, someone finds the lights and turns them on. I look over to the switch and see Marvel, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at me.

"What happened," he asks casually pushing himself off of the wall and walking towards us. Clove and Gale are standing beside me, and Thresh, Cato, Annie, and Madge are on the other side of the room. Finnick and Johanna are no where in sight.

"I don't really know. We were sitting there doing nothing and all of a sudden we heard the door open and close, the lights flicker, somebody moving, about 2 people pull 2 other people, the door open and close again, and footsteps," I tell him.

Gale POV

"I know what happened," Marvel tells us.

"What happened Marvel. If you know then tell us," Madge says from the other side of the room. She starts striding towards Marvel, arms crossed, eyes locked on him.

"Well," he starts "It comes at a, small price...," he says. Oh god. Marvel and his prices. Its always something to do about Katniss. God dude just leave her alone!

"What kind of, 'price'," I ask him. He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it. He looks at Katniss with a smirk on his face.

"You know what I want," He says, eyeing Katniss up and down. He licks his lips and stares back at me. "Her," he says pointing at Katniss.

"You can't have her Ma-" I start but get cut off by Cato.

"Wait a second. If you were 'dating' Glimmer, but you want Katniss, and we all know you like her, then why were you so mad that Glimmer didn't love you?" Cato asks Marvel. Marvel looks like and acts like the whole world knows it.

"Finally the dumb jock figured something out," He says sarcastically. "Its called acting dumb ass!" With those words Katniss moves away from Marvel, me and Clove and starts walking towards Cato. Who would say that to Cato?!

Cato POV

Katniss starts walking away from Marvel and starts walking towards me and protectively puts an arm around me. Gale soon follows, leaving Marvel and Clove alone. I stare at Clove. Wow, I've liked her since we were all 5 and she still doesn't know. Were 16 and 17 now, so that was 11 or 12 years ago. And I still love her. Everyday it grows more. She starts walking towards me, like Gale and Katniss did, and stands beside Katniss.

"Cato is not a dumb ass you dumb ass!" Katniss and Clove yell at Marvel in usion.

"OK, OK I get it. This must be aka ward for all of you. I'm just gonna leave now," he says backing towards the door very slowly. "Just gonna leave now," he says again staring at Katniss with a look of hope in his eyes. Katniss just shakes her head.

"Wait!" she yells at Marvel. Oh crap!

"Yes?" Marvel asks, his voice full of hope.

"Oh wait. Never mind. Your not worth it. We will find out on our own. Just go now," she tells him. Thank you! He turns around and flees, slamming the door behind him. "You OK?" she asks me, worried.

"Yeah, just fine," I say. Just then theres a big crack! and a loud bang! and then rain pours down on the roof.

_ POV (guess who's POV!)

"Ugh! She's so HEAVY!" she exclaims, dropping her on the ground.

"Would you rather trade? He's just as heavy!" I tell her. She is so clueless!

"Actually yeah, I would love to!" she say's jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Alright," I say, handing him over to her while she passes her to me. I take her in my hands, "She's not heavy! Your insane!" I say lifting Johanna like shes a puppy.

"Easy for you to say, Bread Boy!" Glimmer shouts at me.

"Shhhhhh! Do you want them to hear us!?" I yell at her. God she can be so annoying! I wonder why she would tell that lie about me. That's what ended me and Katniss! Oh my god I hate her! Why am I doing this anyway? It's so wrong!

"Glimmer, we should just put them back and apoligize! It's not that big of a deal anyway," I say.

"God Peeta! You can be such a goody two shoes!" Glimmer says. "I should've gotten Finnick and Cato instead of this dumb brat, Johanna!" she kicks Jo in the side of the head. Bad move Glim. Bad move. Jo wakes up with a giant red spot on her face.

"Where the hell am I?!" she asks. Holy crap Glimmer you dumb ass! "What the hell do you guys want? Why am I in the middle of the woods? Is that the cabin that Kat showed me? Why are we here? Why do you want me again?" She asks so many questions it wakes up Finnick!

"What's going on here! Why are we in the woods? I thought we were at the cabin and Katniss was just gonna tell me somethi-" Finnick starts but I cut him off.

"Wait. What was Kat going to say?" I ask Finnick.

"Don't call her 'Kat'," Finnick says.

To Be Continued...

Until Next Time:

-Where are you?

-New relationships! (3)

-Break up! (1) 


	5. Lookout! Part 2

Oh and sorry if there's any confusion, but I did change the title!

Last time on Camping troubles: (again, random peoples povs and lines)

"Finn," I hear Katniss say.

I am swallowed by darkness, and black out also.

Door. Lights. Move. Door. Run.

"Don't call her 'Kat'," Finnick says.

Part 2:

Cato POV

I am sitting at the table, shapening my sword with a knife. Clove's knife.

"Hey Cato? Can I ask you something?" Kat walks into the room wearing a shirt that's way to big for her, short shorts, and a giant yawn on her face.

"Yea Kat! Whats up?" I ask her. I hope its nothing about Clove... she already knows anyway.

"It has nothing to do with Clove," I nod my head "But I need you to go out in the forest. For me. I know I know it sounds crazy, but I think I figured it out last night. I just need that confirmed, and I need someone brave enough to do that for me. I went to ask Thresh but he was crying... about Jo. Anyways, would you mind going out in the forest to look for Glimmer and Peeta? They should have Finn and Jo, and if you do find them then I'll go out and hunt them down. I think I know where they're going anyway," she says like its obvious.

"Yeah, sure. I'd do anything to hunt the chicks and dude down," I tell her. She starts cracking up at my joke.

"OK, thanks!" she turns around to leave but the turns back around as she remembers something, "Have you seen Clove this morning?" I shake my head. It's true, Clove wasn't here last night either. Or the day before. But she was here before we went to bed that night... Oh crap! I take my sword and book it out of the house. Marvel you ass hole! I start slowing down as I reach the starting line of trees that starts the woods. I hear dragging and a muffled voice. Clove's muffled voice. I see Marvel dragging her and close up is Glimmer and Peeta, just as I thought, dragging Jo and Finnick.

"Don't call her Kat," I hear Finnick say. They're probably talking about Kat. I hear snoring and realise that Jo has fallen asleep. Or blacked out.

"Who said I can't? You?" Peeta says back to Finn. What a frigin jerk! I am hiding behind a tree and poke my head out. I see Marvel and Clove far away from them, and Glimmer and Peeta standing above Jo and Finn. They're backs are towards me. I look at Finn who nods his head, and then looks in my direction. I suddenly hop out from behind the tree, without making a sound. He nods his head again. "Well, your the one being dragged anyway so I wouldn't argue with me," Peeta tells him again. "Com'on lets go," he looks at Glimmer and then somewhere behind her. I see the cabin that we first played Truth or Dare in when we first came here. I know where they're going now so I make a letter 'K' with my body so he knows who's coming. Then, I point back in the direction of the other 2 cabins that we are staying at and he nods his head once again. I look over in that direction and see Clove, blacked out and Marvel, snoring against a tree and decide to book it back to the cabin to tell Kat the new news.

Annie POV

Oh gee, I hope Finnick's OK! If something happens to him, I think I might die! I pick up a book and start reading it. It's about 12 people... going camping... and then 2 couples break up... 2 people get dragged out in the woods to a cabin... by the 2 people that get broken up with... and then the 'hero' of the group goes looking for them...

Hey, where's Katniss?

Katniss POV

I run in my room after Cato tells me what he found out early this morning when he went in the woods. Why would Peeta do something like that to Finn and Jo? He is such a jerk! I grab my bow and arrows out from under the bed and leave the room. I grab an apple and am just about to leave when I remember there might be a fight afterwards. There always is in the movies. I run into Jo's room and grab her axe and the belt for it. Luckily, Jo and Finn are best friends so she got a pocket for a trident in her belt too. I run into Finnick's room, and see Annie on the bed reading a book. I walk on hunters feet, not making a sound. I slide the bigger trident out, because they both have the same weapon and you can tell which one is which because Annie's is so small compared to Finnick's and put it in it's spot and tip-toe out of the room and run for the door. I make it to the woods and book it for the cabin. I look inside and see no one, so I hide in a tree and wait for them to come here, and pretty soon they do come.

Finnick POV

"Hey! Watch it! I have valubles ya know!" I yell in Glimmer's face.

"Oh shut it pretty boy, you'll be just fine," she says back. "Oh, and so will your 'friends'," she starts up a laugh that makes a shiver go down my spine. I grit my teeth and put all my weight down on her, and watch her struggle with me, but she still puts up a fight. I see a little cabin, far in the distance, one that looks a lot like the one that Katniss showed me, and wake up Jo from her black out/sleep.

"Hey, Jo isn't that the house Kat showed us?" I ask her in a whisper. She has like eidetic memory or something! She looks out in the far distance, and silently nods her head. I stick a thumbs up as they throw us in there. Peeta pulls out a roll of duct tape, and Glimmer pulls out a roll of rope. My eyes grow wide in disbelief as they tape and tie us up. I hope Kat gets here soon! When Peeta and Glimmer are done, they run off, towards the back of the cabin. I hear a little 'pissed!' from up in a tree. I get up on hunters feet, not making a sound, and look up in the tree that it came from. I see a long brown braid and a small smile. There she is! Now how do I break the news to Annie about this... 'meeting'.

Thresh POV

I wake up from a nightmare. It was about Peeta killing Johanna, and then me going on a rapid rampage...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, sweat covering my body. I jump out of bed and grab my sword from underneath it. I book it for the door until I remember, I'm only in my boxers. I walk back to my room and grab a sweat resistant shirt, a pair of shorts, and a sweater that makes your body cool, because I heard its supposed to be really hot today. I put them on and make a mad dash for the door, Annie soon following, with her small trident in hand.

Peeta POV

"Glimmer, why are we even doing this anyway?" I ask her over our dinner- 2 rabbits and some berries.

"I don't know, I guess I was just jealous of you and Katniss so I decided to kiss you and- I really do like you Peeta," she tells me. I freeze. She- Glimmer- actually likes ME?

"Yeah I know. But why did I do this with you, that's what I mean," I tell her. I don't know why I'm asking her, I should be asking myself anyway.

"You should be asking yourself that, Peeta," she answers, very calmly. I think I do know why!

"I think it's because... I just got mad. I got mad and jealous of how close Finnick, Johanna, Gale, and Katniss are. They're all like best friends or something and I feel like I'm left out, like I'm not a part of it, of them. I don't deserve Katniss," I tell her. And I'm honest about it. My eyes start to flood, and I let a tear slide down my cheek.

"It's OK Peeta! You'll always have me," she says and bats her eyelashes. I wipe away the tear harshly. I see her pucker her lips and close her eyes. Should I do it? Or no? I still have feelings for Katniss... And maybe, just maybe if this ends well, I can make Katniss jealous with my new girlfriend... I close my eyes and pucker up, feeling good about this one kiss.

Johanna POV

"I can't believe you Katniss! Thank you!" I exclaim in a shout/whisper as Kat takes the tape off of my mouth and unties me.

"Don't worry, your fine, your fine," she says as she moves onto Finnick. Those 2 lovebirds. I know he likes her, and I know she likes him. As simple as that. I see them, and I see... whats that thing called? Umm it starts with an L right? Ummm luck? No, like? Love? Love! That's it! I see love. I look up and see them staring into each others eyes. They start to move closer and closer, until she closes her eyes, soon followed by him, and they kiss. And kiss. And kiss. Kat quickly surfaces for air, but gets pulled down quickly, again.

After about 5 to 10 minutes of the same thing, repeating over and over again, Thresh and Annie burst through the door, only to be stopped by the sight, right in front of them.

To Be Continued... Again...

Next time on Camping Troubles...

I watch her trident fall to the ground, followed by her and blood.

Wow. That was amazing. I think I like her.

"I'm sorry, but we're done. I like someone else," _ tells _.

"I love you _! I love you and I don't care who knows it!" _ tells _ and the rest of us. Wow.

"Com'on lets go back." And with that we go back, hand in hand, with our new love interests.

"We need to get her to the hospital! Fast!" Gale yells. "Com'on _ stay with me!"

Part 3 coming soon to FanFiction.


	6. Lookout! Part 3 12

Last time on Camping Troubles:

After about 5 to 10 minutes of kissing, Thresh and Annie burst through the door, only to be stopped by the sight, right in front of them.

I wipe away the tear harshly.

I close my eyes and pucker up, feeling good about this one kiss.

I think I do know why!

"Don't call her Kat," I hear Finnick say.

I jump out of bed and grab my sword from underneath it.

Part 3

Finnick POV

Me and Kat kiss for a long time. Each time she comes up for air, I quickly grab some too and pull her back down for more. Except for the one time, when 2 people burst through the door, mouths dropped open, by the sight in front of them.

"Finnick," Annie says with tears streaming down her face. Thresh stands silently beside her, and someone I didn't realize was there. Gale.

"Annie, I can explain," I say. God I don't like her! Or love her! Anymore. Why can't I tell her that?

"Su-sure. G-go ahe-ad," she says in between sobs.

"I'm sorry, but we're done. I like someone else," I tell Annie. I look at Kat with a giant smile on my face, which may make me look kinda freaky, but she smiles back.

"And she likes him back too," Jo says. How did she know?

"How do you know, Jo?" Kat asks her. Like she read my mind.

"The way you guys look at each other. The way you guys talk to each other, the way yo-," she says but someone cuts her off.

"I love you Johanna! I love you and I don't care who knows it!" Thresh tells Jo and the rest of us. Wow. Who knew? Jo starts starring at the ground, and everywhere else except for Thresh's eyes. Thresh kneels beside her and asks her "You OK J-," he starts but gets cut off by Jo kissing him full on the lips. Just then we hear a loud clang!

Katniss POV

I watch Jo and Thresh making out and all of a sudden get grossed out by the thought and look at how Gale and Annie are taking the situation. I watch her trident fall to the ground, followed by her and blood.

"Hello!" Marvel yells evilly. Marvel. And he has Clove in his hand! Awe crap wheres Cato!

Cato POV (Don't get mad but I kinda forgot about Cato... heh heh)

I start walking around the cabin, searching for somebody. Nobody's here though. Katniss went looking for Peeta, Glimmer, Finnick and Jo, so there's where they are. Annie and Thresh just left to look for them, and Marvel took Clove in the woods... I grab my sword (again) and book it for the door and to the forest. I look for the cabin that Kat showed me and after about 5 minutes I finally find it. I see blood covering the pavement before the door at the front, and Peeta and Glimmer kissing behind the cabin. I take another careful look at the front again and see a little knife sticking out of a girls shoe.

Peeta POV

We kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and kiss. More then 1 kiss. More then 5. Then we finally do pull away, gasping for air. I stare at her, her body, her lips, her eyes, her hair, her limbs. Wow. That was amazing. I think I like her. I hear her sigh, like shes reading my mind or something.

"No wonder why Katniss dated you. Your a GREAT kisser," Glim says as she licks her lips, wanting more. I don't really feel good at that moment. I feel like... throwing up. I don't want to tell her, for fear of hurting her feelings. I look over at her and see her in the same condition.

"You OK?" I ask her finally. She starts to turn green, like shes about to throw up too.

"No. A bit on the rocky side, if you know what I mean," she answers.

"Yeah same," I take a second look at those squirrels we ate earlier. They're all green and moldy. They're all wormy on the inside. I see this and throw up all the remaining food in my stomach. I hurl and hurl until there,s no more to hurl and I'm just making those noises that people make when they throw up. I hear Glimmer start to throw up too, and go to get some of the lake water to let her and I wash out our mouths. I take my spear with me, just to make sure, and grab the bottle. Once I grab the water, I see about 4 ambulance's parked outside by the cabin. I look by the cabin door and see them walking out of the door with an unconscious girl on the stretcher Annie. Followed soon by a worried looking boy. Gale. After him, another stretcher with a little girl on it, and another boy holding the little girls hand. Clove and Cato. Then come out 2 people, one girl in a stretcher and a guy beside her, holding hands but still looking strong. Really strong. Thresh and Johanna. Followed by a girl with a braid and a boy in a stretcher holding hands. He's unconscious Finnick and Katniss. Followed by a little boy, standing really close to Katniss almost touching her ass. Marvel. I take a running start just as hes about to put a hand over her mouth and have her for his own pleasure.

I start attacking him and finally have his hands behind his back. In school I was and still am the wrestling champ. No one can beat me. Except for mother. I take him to the ground, and everyone not on a stretcher looks over at me.

"He was about to black you out Katniss!" I tell them all. She stares at me with a blank expression. I quickly get off of him as the police come to get him. I see another stretcher coming out from behind the cabin. Glimmer. and pretty soon I black out too.


	7. Lookout! Part 3 22

Last time on Camping Troubles: (I again have to tell you about the fire at the end of the chapter and in every chapter I will again tell you what I'm doing for the week and what has happened, and all my problems so I have a very good reason to not have a chapter up :P When something happens that happened on the weekend or something, I will put an A/N there so you know.)

And pretty soon, I black out too.

Just then we hear a loud clang!

The other half of Part 3

Katniss POV

I watch Peeta black out from wher hewas standing watching Glimmer being pulled on a strecher. Wow, he must reallt like her to black out when she blacks out! Maybe he always did, maybe I never noticed. Maybe, just maybe, I was a sucker for love.

Gale sees Annie blacked out, really badly ingured.

"We need to get her to the hospital! Fast! Gale yells. "Comon Annie! Stay with me!"

"Who would've saw that coming right?" Gale says. Really Gale, really. Right after he says that every coughs, very loudly. Before me and Peeta started to date, and had our recent relationship, we had an on and off relationship. (A/N: That's what me and one of my friends had, it happened this year. I still like him, but he doesn't like me. :( I asked him out at the party on Friday, he said yes and made up a lie that his mom said to dump me that night. So lame right?)  
I asked him out once in March, and the next morning he dumped me. Then in May, I asked him out again and the same day he dumped me. Then, I gave up on asking him and he just asked me. We had an awesome relationship until what had happened a couple of days ago.

Snap out of it! You're done with him OK! My mind snaps me back to reality and apparently we're in the hospital. I'm sitting in a really long corridor. Pretty soon, a doctor comes out of a room. He comes out of room 344. His name is .

"Finnick is fine, just doing some final tests on him." He tells me.

"Thank you." I whisper so low, he can't hear and just leaves back into the room. I look beside me and see Gale, Thresh, Madge, Cato, and a mirror refleting myself back at me. I quickly turn the other way, only to hit my head off the chair, causing me to black out.

Madge POV (I forgot to put her in the fight! Lets say she was asleep... heh heh)

I see Katniss look aroound the room like she doesn't know where she is. She looks at all of us, and turns back around so quick, she bangs her head off the chair arm. She blacks out and the doctor, Dr. Aurelius rushes back out of the room to go get a nurse to help Katniss.

I really hope Marvel (A/N: none of you said they should be together but I didn't really want ot put them with anyone else) is OK! The offcer said he has to stay in jail for 24 hrs. only. After that ends, I'm gonna tell him how I feel.

I have a feeling that this summer is probably the worst and best summer. Worst because of the HUGE fight with everyone. I was asleep and nobody decided to wake me up, but a breif summary from Thresh, Gale and Cato was good enough for me. I didn't really want ot be ther at the fight anyway, too much blood. Ewwww!

Cato also gave me the update on who likes who and who's dating who: Gale likes Annie, Annie likes Finnick, Finnick and Katniss are dating, Thresh and Johanna are dating, he likes Clove, Clove likes him, Marvel likes me, I like Marvel, Glimmer likes Peeta and Peeta likes Glimmer.

"WAIT A MINUTE! MARVEL LIKES ME?!" I scream in Cato's face, causeing a sleeping Gale beside me to wake up.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I THINK I'M DEAF!" Cato yells back in my face. "And yes he does, I think." he adds on after.

"Yes!" I whisper even though everyone can hear me.

"He might still like Katniss... I don't know Madge, just ask him. He's not embarrassed pr anything." Cato says after. If he does like Katniss then I don't like him anymore. My second choice was Peeta anyway. *drools/sighs* Peeeeeeeeeeeeetttttttttttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaa aaa...

Just then Katniss walks out of a room, with an icepack held to her head.

Marvel POV

Your over Katniss dude. Just listen to me! You don't like her like that anymore! Think more about other girls that won't put you down. What about Jo? Nah. Annie? Gale would kill me! Glimmer? Not down that road again! Madge? Madge... Madge... Madge... what ones that again?

"Say, Cheif? Do you know a Madge?" I ask the cheif of police, Mr. Hawthorne. Huh. Must be Gale's dad.

"Yep. Madge Undersee. Mayors daughter." he says as he slides me that file labeled 'MADGE UNDERSEE' I start to look through it. Once I get to the spot labeled 'DATES AND LIKES (BOYS)' I start to read, shocked at who she likes NOW.

Finnick POV

I wake up in a large white room. I see machines, and curtains. One doctor in the room starts to take out his phone, but I catch his name before he can dial.

"Excuse me? Doctor Aurelius? Where am I?" I question him. He looks startled, jumps when I talk to him.

"Your in the hospital Finnick." He answers, calmly. Where's Katniss? "Your friends are outside. They're waiting for you." he soon adds on. "If you want, get dressed, and go to see them. You're free to go." He adds on. He points to the corner of the room, to where my clothes are.

"Nah." I answer. He has a confused look on his face.

"Huh?" he questions. I don't answer and run straight out to the corridor.

Peeta POV

They let me out a couple of minutes ago. They just said that the squirrel was pregnant, but they don't know why it was running around in that condition. Apparently the one that Glimmer ate was th emale, so now I can tell everyone that she ate squirrel penis! Oh imangine all the laughs at school! I sit in the corridor beside Cato. He seems mad...

I see the door burst open and a man in a hospital gown run out of the room.

"Finnick?" Katniss says. "Maybe some pants?" He looks down at his legs as if noticing his outfit for the first time. Then he whips off his hospital gown, leaving him in just his underwear.

"Why? Do you find this"- he strikes a ridiculously proactive pose- "distracting?"

Katniss starts cracking up in front of him, he's still in his pose. All of a sudden Madge bursts out laughing too, after looking at us. I haven't noticed, but Glimmer, Johanna, Annie, and Clove had joined us, and the laughing too. I realise that me, Gale, Cato, and Thresh must all look so uncomfortable.

"I'm only human, Odair." Katniss says again, followed by nods and more laughter from the girls.

There are about 5 more minutes of laughter and akaward faces, until Dr. Aurelius comes and interupts us.

"You are free to leave now." He states professionally. "Now." Pushy man!

Annie POV

Awe Finnick! So cute in his undies! Why does he have to like that Katniss character? I'm way better then her! We hop in a car, Finnick in the middle of me and Katniss. They're holding hands. I try to grab his hand but he pulls away. If he only knew what he mean't to me! I look over to my other side and see Gale. He's pretty hot. Who needs Finnick. I tilt my head up to look at him, and he looks downn on me.

"I love you." I state in his ear. He looks startled at first, but answers the question anyway.

"I love you, more." he says. And he really means it. I lean in to kiss him, as does he. When our lips touch, theres a slight shock, that I've never felt with Finnick.

Gale POV

We kiss, and there's this slight shock at first, but we get over it. I was so excited when she told me she loves me. I put an arm around her neck as she falls asleep. Katniss looks over at us and whispers something into Finnick's ear, something I can't hear. Oh well.

Now that we're all here, and Marvel's 24 hrs. are up, we all have new girlfriends/boyfriends.

I don't think there will be anymore fights with any couples, like there was before. We're all with who we love, and who we want to be with. 10 minutes later we arrive at the cabin and I take Annie in my arms, to carry her back to her room.

At the cabin 5 minutes later...

Everyone wakes up and we all go in the forrest by the lake. We grab a beer bottle and start a fire.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" Finnick asks everyone, wiggiling his eyebrows.

Thank you guys for being patient! I know it's been a long time but I still have to tell you about the fire!

So my class was doing Rube Goldberg machines as you know. Someone brought in a toaster and a peice of wood for their's. So after they were done, they forgot to unplug the toaster. So someone put in or it fell we still don't know into the toaster and someone puched down the thing. We started to smell smoke and tuurned right around and saw smoke coming out of the toaster. My teacher went oto get it and the wood was all burned witha little small flame on it. My teacher blew onto it, which we all know makes the fire bigger. So the fire didn't get too big, we didn't have to leave the school or anything, but it was still a fire, more like a flame. My teacher steped on iit and the flame went out and everything was good.

EVENTS!:  
I might be going to my friends birthday party, her bdays on the 6th but she might have a party on Sat. or Sun. I have softball this month, until August. They still haven't called for the first practice. They might call during the week though, and I'll tell you about that.  
May 6th: Friends birthday, dance presentations start, school May 7th: Doctors, school May 8th: School May 9th: School May 10th: School

Oh and also, I started another story, it's called Secrets. Check it out if you want, it's a HG one. Here's the summary:

Katniss has it all. Friends, family, enemies, a car, a boyfriend, oh and she's a werewolf. But her best friend, since she was 5 isn't a werewolf. All of her friends are and he doesn't know, but when her boyfriend does something to her sister to harm her, what will she do? Will all secrets spill? Mystery, drama, humor, adventure, friendship, family. Rated T for language.

Please read and review both stories!  



	8. What's that? Part 1

No one did check out my other story, Sercrets. That makes me sad! Please check it out, I only so far have 1 review and 1 follower. Same with this story. Not many people have followed, only 12 and I think I may need a beta. So if you are one, just PM me saying you are a beta, and that you want to be MY beta. Anyways, get on with the story!

Finnick POV

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?" I ask, wiggiling my eyebrows at the same time. Whispers/murmurs of "yea" "sure" whatever" and "ok" go around the group. I grab one of the empty beer bottles and put it in the middle of the newly formed circle. I spin it and it lands on... Annie.

"OK, Annie, you go first." I tell her motioning to the bottle. She crawls to the middle and spins the bottle. It spins and lands on... Katniss.

"Truth or Dare, Katniss?" asks Annie, sweetly. Somthings BOUND to happen now!

"Dare, and make it snappy!" Kat says. Always takes the challenge. That's my Kat alright.

"I dare you to..." she starts, "kiss Gale, full on the lips for..." she thinks of a time that even I don't want to know. Annie's dares are always so bad/good! But always so hard to watch and so horrible! God Annie just get it over with!

Johanna POV

"2 minutes. OK, Katniss?" says Annie. Finally! Katniss looks really naueous, but moves in anyway, knowing what could happen if she didn't. Gale moves in faster, and soon they're lips touch. After 2 minutes, they pull apart, Katniss gaging, and Gale smiling like a maniac. First round and already, someones kissed. See what I mean!?

Our games are so fast, the first dare is usually someone kissing someone, or someone stripping. Fast games like that only happen to us.

"OK, Katniss. Go." I tell her, pointing to the bottle. She spins it and crawls back to her spot. When she turns around, it lands on... Peeta.

"Peeta, my boy," Kat starts, "truth or dare." she finishes evily. Peeta considers this a moment, and finally says, "truth."

"I truth you to pick dare." she says. (A/N: thats what me and my friends do when we play, also 'I dare you to pick truth,' so it is allowed... for me, anyway :P)

"Is that even allowed?!" Peeta shouts, shocked. It is in our version, but in someone else they would say 'you used it up already though!' and wouldn't let us say what we wanted to say. They'r E!

"Yes it is!" we all shout at hiim, except for Glimmer.

"Uh, no, technecially it's not because you would be using it up and-" he says but I cut him off.

"In your mind brainless! It's our version, it's our game. Just don't bug us about it, and you will be OK!" I scream at him. Usually I call Katniss brainless... but Peeta doesn't seem to have one either.

"ANYWAYS!" Kat, Cato and Finn yell at the same time.

"OK OK! Dare." Peeta says. Wonder what Katniss has in store...

Katniss POV

Ummmm Peeta's dare... I should've just left it at truth!

"I dare you to pick truth." I say. I'm all out of ideas anyway.

"What no why? You already said I truth you to pick dare." he soon replies.

"Well I'm out of ideas so pick truth." I say.

"OK, again, I pick truth!" Yes!

"Who do you like?" I ask him. I don't like him or anything, the question has just been pulling me in the back of my head. And I wnat answers.

"I don't really know... I'm still deciding between 2 people..." he says. After that, there's a long silence, like everyone is holding they're breath.

"Well who is it?!" Cato practically screams after the long long LONG silence. Thank god Cato broke it. It would be so aka ward if one of the rest of us did.

"Glimmer and Katniss." he stammers after Cato's loud scream. My cheeks are on fire. Literally. I know it shows because everyone starts whispering except Glimmer, me and Peeta.

Madge POV

We all watch Katniss as she turns beat red in front of all of us. Finnick leans closer to me and I lean closer too.

"Do you think she still likes Peeta? I mean, look at her reaction! She never did that to me." he says. It's true. Katniss doesn't really know who she likes either. And when Finnick told her, nothing really did happen to her expression. Just a slight smile.

"Lets move on before this gets too out of hand for ANY of us to handle..." Gale says after the whispering, pointing and murmuring is finished.

Peeta crawls to the middle, spins it, and crawls back. It lands on... Gale.

"Truth or dare, my dear, dear Gale." Peeta says, very... evil?

"Truth." Gale says simply.

"Who do YOU like?" Peeta returns the wuestion that he got.

"Annie." Gale says as if the whole world knows it. We look over at Annie and see she is beat red, like Katniss was. She leans in and gives Gale a kiss on the cheek. Guess that answers that question.

Gale crawls to the middle, spins, and crawls back. It lands on... Katniss, again.

"Truth or dare, old friend." Gale says, starring Katniss in the eye with his evil powers.

"Truth." she says like everyone else. I'm guessing no dares tonight?

"If you could date anyone in the room besides Finnick who would it be?" he asks.

"Ummm, that's tough." Kat scans through the guys in the room.

"Cato." she answers when shes done. Clove looks at Kat like she does a kill.

"NOT while Clove's dating him though. I'll like him in secret, OK?" she says, directed at Clove. Clove nods her head.

Kat crawls to the middle, spins and crawls back. It lands on...

Cato POV

Glimmer.

"Truth or dare Glimmer?" Kat asks, obiously bored if the thought.

"Truth." she says.

"Who do you like?" asks Katniss.

"Peeta." she says and blushes after.

After that, we hear a noise coming from the forest.

"What was that!?" Glimmer asks in a shout/whisper. We all look over at each other, and then the forest.

We turn around for a quick second, turn back around and hear screams and footsteps, in the forest.

Thank you guys for reading! I know when the first meeting is for softball, it's Tuesday May 14 2013 at 6:30. I'm not really busy this week, just Track and Feild stuff, practice mainly, and Oral Presentations, again. I don't know when the next chapter is to be up, but PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read my other story, Secrets! It's not the greatest story, but I only have 3 followers and 1 review. Oh and I lied, this chapter is part 1 or 3 or 4, I still don't know yet.

Next Time on Camping Troubles...

"Lets go guys!" Gale says and we all grab our weapons and prepare for the fight of our lives.

Tick Tock. This is a clock.

"Did you hear that?" Kat asks in a small, child voice.

Part 2 coming soon to FanFiction 


	9. What's that? Part 2

OMG guys! I'm so sorry! I uploaded it on my laptop, and put it on here, but I think I clicked the wrong one because there was a lot of drama yesterday, and I just clicked a random one and re posted What's that? Part 1. I did it on my iPod 2 times after and it didn't work either so I'm so sorry! Also, a lot of you I'm guessing didn't check out or didn't like the last chapter. I think it was actually good, because I read it over for any spelling, grammar, and to see if it was up because I didn't get any e-mails on my iPod saying 'New Chapter for Camping Troubles from IloveFinnick4' or 'New Review for Camping Troubles from whoever.' So here's the REAL What's that? Part 2!

Last Time on Camping Troubles...

"Dare, and make it snappy!" Kat says. Always takes the challenge. That's my Kat alright.

Fast games like that only happen to us.

"Is that even allowed?!" Peeta shouts, shocked.

"ANYWAYS!" Kat, Cato and Finn yell at the same time.

"What was that!?" Glimmer asks in a shout/whisper. We all look over at each other, and then the forest.

Part 2

Johanna POV

After what we heard, we ran into our cabin to make sure that whatever that was doesn't get us.

We start panting from sprinting all the way over here. We start to grab water bottles from the fridge, and our weapons from our beds. We keep spares for the guys just in case it's needed. In 5 days we will be home and in 1 month school starts again.

1 person gone. 1 person not in the cabin.1 person changed our lives from how care-free we have been a couple of hours ago, by the fire, the lake, and the forest. Glimmer.

The screams were her's. We should have known that! Glimmer can barely take care of herself! Who would've walked off into the forest, where a killing machine is!

"Ugh!" I moan, tired of this stupid girl. She's such an idiot!

"What is it now, Jo!" Clove practically screams from across the room.

"I'm right here ya know!" I shout back. She's sitting right beside me...

"I know." she says, very freaking quiet now!

"Glimmer is such, an, idiot!" I shout back. I don't care if she's right there!

"NO FRIGIN DUH!" she yells. "She was obviously the one that walked into the forest, as she's not here now. She's so stupid, she can't even care for herself!"

"Now, now, young ladies," Kat joins in, "that's no way to be talking about Glimmer. She's so stupid, that she doesn't even know what's going on inside her OWN fucking head! All she thinks about is boys!"

"Hell yeah! Don't you think so?" me and Clove say at the same time. We burst out laughing, as do the silent Thresh, Cato, and Finnick that managed to come over here with us. Ah Thresh! He's so cute and strong! I melt just at the thought of him. We all stare into our boyfriends eyes, and they all stare into ours.

Door. Lights. Drag. Door. Run.

Not again!

"Ugh!" we all moan at the same time. The only thing different, is that there is WAY less voices. I could swear that there was only 11 of us a second ago... and now there's only... 3?

I get up, and search frantically for the lights. I trip on something while going there, and really badly, hurt my knee. I start screeching in pain. I hold my knee, and keep on yelling, the pain getting to me. Someone turns on the lights again, and I check to see if it's OK. It's not. I think I broke it. I look around the room. Gale is rushing over to help me. Katniss is right by my side. As she always was.

We all look at each other. Who's gone? We can barely tell, except that MORE THAN HALF OF US ARE GONE! Most of them are likely to be in the woods, with that thing that took 'em. Gale. Me. Katniss. I hear them talking and some yelling, but I can't make out what they are saying. The only thing I can hear is the sound of my own heart beat.

We need to get to the hospital. They build one right near here, so if anything happens, then we can just go over there instead of driving half way across town. Gale picks me up and I black out, in his arms, as they take me to the hospital.

Katniss POV

Jo started to scream over her... leg? I don't know. I can't hear her. Properly, anyways. Gale goes to find the lights. I go to find Jo. I find her, hugging her knee. I wonder what happened...

"It's something with her knee." Gale says.

"No duh!" I answer.

"Just saying, Kat. Just saying." he says.

"I know." I say.

"OK." he simply states. "Girl's still got some fire in her."

"Yeah, guess she does." I say. That made him shut up.

"Pick her up, lets take her to the hospital. It's not that far, right? We don't need a car..." I start.

"No we don't. It's within walking distance, about 2 minutes. It's like 1 minute by car. I think it's next door actually." he says. Whatever.

"We should at least look in your cabin before we go. Just to make sure that none of them went in there." I say while we head out the door, Jo in his arms.

"Yeah, we should." he says as we walk over there. We open the door and find Cato, Marvel and Peeta sharpening weapons with knives and scissors.

"Where'd you ladies go when we needed you?" Gale asks. They turn up their heads at the sound of Gale's voice, like they would've never heard it again.

"We thought it took you so we ran out the door behind it. We thought we were quiet enough but we could have been better. We ran here because we didn't know where else we could go." Cato says.

"We would've gone to the hospital, police station, or at least to the mayors office, but we didn't think it was that serious. We thought we could find you guys. So we came here, and started to sharpen," Peeta says, lifting up his sharpening knife and his real knife, with his head still down, "and we were going to check your cabin before we leave, and then go over to the forest. You know how it is, grab you guys weapons too, run for our lives into the death trap."

"We know. So anyways, why'd you leave?" I say.

"We left because we didn't want it to get us. We wanted to be the 'heroes' for once. But now we know you guys are here, and we-" Marvel starts but turns his head up mid-sentence from his sharpening to look us in the eye but gets stopped by Jo in Gale's hands. "What happened to her?"

"She was looking for the lights and we couldn't find them. It was pitch black, and I didn't see what happened. She was just laying on the ground, holding her knee. I think that she might have tripped over the couch, or the night stand, but she wouldn't even move. We were heading over to the hospital but we just wanted to check and see if any of you guys came over here during that. And I'm guessing it was our luck?" Gale says, asking a question at the end. I start to crack up.

"Yeah, sure..." Cato says. "So who is missing anyway?"

"Did anyone come here with you guys?" I ask them.

"No." Marvel says.

"Oh. Then it's just us 6." I say. "That's funny, half and half. And they're all someone's girlfriend or boyfriend too. Glimmer, Madge, and Clove are gone. So are Annie, Thresh, and Finnick." As I say his name, I feel my heart drop to my stomach. I sit down on one of the chairs, far away from the group. Gale puts Johanna down on the couch. She probably just twisted it. She'll be fine. Peeta comes beside me, as he leaves Thresh and Marvel where they were. Gale takes a seat on the separate couch from Jo.

"You OK? You moved out of there pretty quickly." Peeta says, trying to make conversation with me.

"Yeah, fine. Just-" I start but he cuts me off.

"Miss him. I know. That's how I felt when you went to Florida last summer-" he starts. I don't want to talk about that.

"Yeah, sure." I say and get up and walk towards the seat by Marvel. Last summer was the second best summer of our lives. We came here and camped for about 3 weeks, and the guys bought the girls a trip to Florida. I missed Peeta so badly! I loved him. Called him or text him every day. That is in the past. Our all time best summer? It was the summer after we all met.

"So how you doing." I ask Marvel.

"Oh, fine. You know, missing her." he says back.

"OK, guys it's obvious. We all have a reason to fight. So why don't we?" I start, getting up from my seat, dragging the chair towards the door and standing on it. All eyes on me. "Cato Stone! Your fighting for your 1 true love! Clove Steel! Marvel Strike! Madge Undersee! Wouldn't you love to see her face again?!" I tell them. Cato and Marvel start nodding their heads. "Gale Hawthorne! Annie Cresta! Who's that?"

"My girlfriend!" Gale answers. Fight clear in his voice.

"Johanna Mason! Oh wait never mind she's blacked out, we need to do this later, or just wake her up."

"I'm up brainless!" Jo calls.

"Oh... Johanna Mason! Who the frigin hell is Thresh Doyle!" I ask her, "Who is that?" I ask again.

"Thresh Doyle... is my boyfriend! And nothing! Is going to stop me!" Jo calls out in a superman voice, hopping up from the couch and stricking a pose.

"And Peeta Mellark," I say jumping down from the chair, my voice quieter, walking towards him, "Glimmer Sparkles. Who's that?" I ask, my voice now as soft as it can be, my face inches from his. He's starring at the floor. I'm starring at him. His beautiful face.

"A friend. That I don't like anymore. Someone I can't trust because she dragged me into taking Jo and Finn in the first place, and I don't even know why I did it," I watch a tear slid from his eye to his cheek, "but I shouldn't have because she broke up me and you and now I've lost everything and- I'm so sorry." He says. This makes me feel bad for him. I can't fall for him again. I would, but I've moved on! I'm dating Finn and I'm perfectly happy! Or... am I?

"Please, take me back!" Peeta says and tries to throw his arms around me.

"Peeta, look," I say tilting his chin up so he's facing me now, "I have moved on. You need to. I'm dating Finn now. I love him. You need to find someone else to date! To love! Please, do it for me! You can still like me but-" I get cut off by the person in front, crashing his lips against mine.

I push him away harshly and clear my throat.

"Peeta! I said move on!" I say walking out the door, frustrated, angry, and confused. Peeta Mellark just kissed me.

Finnick POV

Where am I? I take in my surroundings 5 bodies are on/under/beside my body. The background color is green. I look up at the sky. Blue, lots of clouds and sunshine. I'm in the back of a pick-up truck. My pick up truck. Trees swallow up my vision and I realize that I'm in the forest. This isn't my truck though. It's Gloss'.

I tap the closest person to me that's awake.

"Hey, do you know where we are?" I ask them, still unsure who they are because it's starting to get dark and I can't see them.

"Yea, I think we're in Cashmere's pick-up truck. In the woods apparently." they answer. She puts their hand on my hand. And I do know the voice. Annie Cresta. Oh shit.

"Oops, sorry. I thought you were Gale, Finnick!" she says as she apologizes.

"It's OK Annie. I won't tell him if you don't tell Katniss. OK?" I tell her.

"OK!" she says, not too loud, but I look over the group anyways, and see that 2 other people are awake too.

"Finnick? Annie? What are you guys doing here? Where is here anyway?" asks the voice. Clove.

"I have no idea, Clove! We're in the woods, in the back of Gloss' pick-up truck. We don't know who or what he wants but it must be something big if he wanted all of us." Annie answers.

"Oh. OK." a man voice says. Thresh? Cato? Marvel? Gale? Peeta?

"Gale?" I ask.

"No." he replies.

"Cato?" I ask again.

"No." he says.

"Marvel?" please say yes!

"No!" he says, disgusted.

"Oh, hi Thresh." I say.

"Wait, why didn't you say Peeta? Isn't he a guy too?" Thresh asks.

"Yes, he is. But your voice is deep, and manly. Peeta's is... high pitched and kinda girly." I say. They all burst out laughing.

"True, my man. Very true." Thresh says.

Some other people on the other side of the car start to wake up. I try to make them out but I can't put a name to their body. Katniss? Johanna? Glimmer? Madge? No idea.

"Who is that?" I whisper to the others close to me.

"Ummm, Glimmer?" Clove says.

"Glimmer? Is that you?" I ask the 3 figures.

"Yeah. With Madge. We're fine. What about you guys?" Glimmer says, as she comes over to us.

"Good." I say. I can feel the truck beginning to slow down until it's at a full stop. We all lie down, as if we had never woken up and be as still as we can. I close my eyes and the whole world blacks out in front of me.

I hear foot steps and talking. 4 voices. I can't make out what they are saying, but they are murmuring something to each other. I hear them pull out something from a... box?

My trail of thoughts, and the sounds of the world black out as something slides over my head.

* * *

Sorry for ending it there, but I felt like I should and I didn't know how else to go on. Thresh's last name is actually one of my friends last names. Plus, next week I have another baseball practice (every Tues.) and a game on Wed. at 6:30, but I have to leave at 6:15. ANOTHER BIG FIGHT! At school, I know we have gotten into a lot of fights but this one is a really big one, and it has a very good reason.

So, what happened was...

Sarah Cristensen and Kathleen Anderson were best friends. Sarah is going to her cottage this weekend, and she said she could pick 3 friends to come with her. She picked: Kathleen, Lauren Harrison and Madisynn Jenkins. She said that about 2 weeks ago. Then she said that she could only bring 1 friend, 1 week ago. She picked Kathleen. But Sarah and Kathleen were roller skating at Sarah's house, and Kathleen was looking at Sarah and fell and infected her knee. This week Sarah said that she picked Lauren now to go to the cottage. Kathleen is now mad at Sarah for doing that and Sarah is saying, "I picked Lauren because I wanted you to heal!" to Kathleen. So Kathleen's mad at Lauren and Sarah, because she thinks that Lauren is taking Sarah away from her, and Kathleen's mad at Sarah for not bringing her.

And that's that story. Also, Blake and Lauren were dating, but Blake dumped her and now she's sad and crying. Oh and I'm having family problems, that I don't want to talk about on here, because when I do talk about it I start crying. So that's it, enough about my life story, and onto the Next Time...

Next Time on Camping Troubles...

Tick Tock. This is a clock.

"Did you hear that?" Kat asks in a small, child voice.

"Lets go guys!" Gale says and we all grab our weapons and prepare for the fight of our lives.

Part 3 coming soon to FanFiction.


	10. What's that? Part 3

Sorry for the wait! Track & field, friend drama, school, projects and all that! I am starting a new story, I need names for it! PM me telling me what YOU want the name to be, and you will get to have the chance to make up/ put some characters in ALL my stories! There is only 2 so far, but the 3rd will be up once I have the name... This chapter is just in Cato's and Marvel's POV's because I have created an obsession over them, and I haven't really been putting the story in Cato's POV, and Marvel hasn't even actually had it in his POV in the entire story so I thought to just have it in their 2 POV's.

* * *

Last Time on Camping Troubles...

My trail of thoughts, and the sounds of the world black out as something slides over my head.

"Please, take me back!" Peeta says and tries to throw his arms around me.

I push him away harshly and clear my throat.

"Peeta! I said move on!" I say walking out the door, frustrated, angry, and confused. Peeta Mellark just kissed me.

Part 3

Marvel POV

I love her. And her. Both of them. Their just so... Perfect! It's too hard to choose! She's rich. She's a hunter, popular in school. Me and her, we started to date one time when her and Peeta broke up for a long break. I loved her. She loved me. At least I think so. She likes me now. I thought she liked Gale. But I was wrong. I'm kinda sorta dating her now, I guess. I just can't choose! Anyways, on to reality.

Clove, Glimmer, Annie, Finnick, Thresh, and Madge. All missing. All missed. All loved.

"Someone should get her." I say. Kat stormed out after Peeta kissed her. We are all in shock about that, still.

"We'll go We're her best friends, anyway. She tells us everything." Gale and Cato said.

"Ok." I whisper. They walk out the door calmly, leaving me, Jo and Peeta here. Jo looks like shes about to attack Peeta, and I'm kinda... scared?

Cato POV

Me and Gale walk out of the cabin noiseless, except when the door closes.

"Let's split up, cover more ground." I say. No one knows this, but I am secretly in love with Katniss. I know Marvel, Finnick, Gale and Peeta do too, but we all have a soft spot just for Katniss Everdeen. "You go left, I'll go right." I say, knowing she would've gone right.

"Ok. What if she went in the forest?" Gale says.

"Same thing. You look in the left side of the forest, and I'll get the right again." I say. He nods his head and starts to walk left, towards the road, that isn't at all busy today. I walk over to the right side of the cabin, towards the forest and the lake. I check every hiding spot she has showed me in the past, and pretty soon, I find her, huddled in the corner where the forest starts, right beside the lake. Holding a gun in her hand. Pointing it to her head. Finger on the trigger. Bawling her eyes out.

"Katniss! Don't shoot!" she looks up, sees me and drops the gun in the lake beside her.

"Sorry, Cato! I just lost my mind for a minute there. So weird, I just thought I was raped by Peeta..." she says but loses her trail of thought, and gets quieter and quieter with every word.

"It's ok, Kat! It was just an accident, right? And no, Peeta didn't rape you, he just kissed you." I tell her. She's so beautiful. I wish she was mine... then again, what would Clove do? Kill her? Possibly. I am a really good actor, or so people tell me. At the hospital, me and Clove went to one of the restaurants there, and it was kinda like a date. She said 'I love you' to me... I said 'I love you too' even though I was still trying to figure out if I like Clove, or Katniss.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry," she says, dropping the gun and walking towards the nearest tree, and starts banging her head off of it. I go over to her and take her hands that have gripped the tree, off of the tree and hold them in my hands instead. I pull her close, and never would I let go.

Marvel POV

I wonder what's taking Gale and Cato so long. Maybe they found the others? I have no idea. Johanna gets up from her spot where Gale put her a couple hours ago. She walks past me, towards our fridge stocked with beer, and food. She grabs 2 Heineken's out of the fridge, closes the door, walks over to the table and takes a seat. She puts one of the Heineken's in front of me and opens the other for her.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"Whatever. Where are Cato, Gale and Katniss?" she asks.

"Peeta-" I start but get cut off by Peeta screaming as I say his name and starts making those sounds when people sob like wahhhhhhh! "Anyways!" I scream, "Peeta-" another scream, "OK WE GET IT PEETA!" I yell, really frustrated now.

"Ok," he says.

"Anyways! Peeta-" I say and wait a minute, but when no sound comes start up again, "Peeta kissed Katniss-"

"OH KATNISSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP FUCKING PEETA MELLARK! NO ONE CARES!" I shout at him, sitting right beside me now.

"Ok, that's it," Jo says. She drags his chair to the bathroom, and locks the door behind her. You can still hear his sobs, but when I yell, "ANYWAYS!" again, he shuts up.

"So, Peeta kissed Katniss, Katniss got pissed, and she stormed out. Gale and Cato went out after her, and they are looking for her now. Everyone else is either in the forest, or dead anyway," I finish for once without screams.

Peeta kicks down the bathroom door, no more tears or yelling but anger clear in his eyes, and storms out the front door, kicking that down as well. Shit man! I gotta pay for this shit!

"Peeta! Peeta!" I shout, jogging outside after him. Jo soon following. We see Gale standing there, mouth wide open, staring in shock at the horror in front of us all.

Not a giant.

Not a scary little girl.

Not scream.

Not a horror.

Not one person.

But two.

Holding each other.

Never wanting to let go.

In love.

Kissing.

* * *

Haha suckers! Did you think I was gonna finish? Well I didn't! I'm done my oral presentation, just need to get my iPod back! Also, took a fractions test! I possibly made it. TRACK AND FIELD: FOURTH IN BALL THROW! THIRD IN 100 METER! Anyways about what I said at the top AN.

I need help with something! I need names for a story! It's going to be a HG one, about their future and how all their kids grow up. It's going to be a love NONAGON! A polygon with 9 vertex's. I'm not telling who's in it, just Finnick's son, Gale's son, and Johanna's son. I need names for it, I was asking one of my fellow reviewers/friends, Annie and Finnick forever, and she suggested 'new beginning' but then I started to think about 'old beginning' because I am going to have old things happening again, except with a GIANT twist! So PM me, telling me what you want the name to be! I started it actually, but I just didn't finish the first chapter because I need a name! We won our softball game by the way, 19-12. Thank you guys for waiting I am so sorry! Bye for now!


	11. What's that? Part 4

Look at me! Part 4

Guys, I am so sorry! My dad took away my laptop, for a week to be exact, I got it back yesterday. I did not abandon the story! And I'm not planning on. Very important AN at the bottom!

Last time on Camping Troubles...

Peeta Mellark just kissed me.

We are all in shock about that, still.

All missing. All missed. All loved.

Part 4

**Cato Stone POV**

She kissed me. I didn't kiss her, I swear, Katniss Everdeen just kissed me. I don't know what I was thinking, loving her while everyone else has. I know her and Marvel have dated in the past, for about 5 months, when Katniss and Peeta were still deciding what to do with their lives.  
I hear a door open, but I don't pull away. I want to savor this moment, to live in it forever. I love her. That's when I hear the gasps of surprise, and worry. After about 2-3 more minutes, she quickly pulls away.

"No," Katniss says, trying to make things better.

"It's OK, Katniss. We know now," Gale says. "No need to apologize or anything. We will tell Finnick. He will be heart-broken." he mummers the last part, disappointment clear in his voice.

"No need to. I will," Marvel says. "He really loves you, Katniss. Just guess that you don't feel the same about him." At his sentence, Katniss' eyes start to water.

"Cato," Jo starts. I didn't do it! "Why'd you do it anyway? You are his best friend!"

"Hey!" Marvel, Gale and Peeta say. It is true though.

"Hey! Look, I didn't do it! Katniss kissed me! I didn't kiss her! I do like her, but I wouldn't kiss her while she's dating MY best friend! I love that guy!" I start practically yelling at them. It is true. I do love him. I would never, ever do anything to hurt him.

"OK, look I did do it. I thought Cato was Finnick, and I just lost it. I'm so sorry," Katniss says, ashamed. She starts falling to the ground, the racks of sobs shaking her and making her sick of herself. "It's all my fault!"

**Finnick Odair POV**

I can't tell where we are now. Maybe in the forest still? I have no idea. I feel... sick. You know, when someone you love is missing, or you are the one missing, and you love them with all your heart. You love them so much, it hurts. I hope Katniss doesn't get 'funny' with Cato, or Gale, or Marvel, or Peeta. I love her. So much it hurts. I hope the guys back there don't hurt her, don't take her away from me. Then I realize, that these people here might be them!

"Hey," I shout up at them. They keep on walking and ignore me.

"HEY!" I shout again, louder.

"Yes?" one says, clearly trying to sound big and scary.

"Who are you? What are your names?" I ask them, loud enough so they can hear.

"Well, I'm Katayla, Katayla Carter," the first one says.

"Well, at least take their bags off their heads so they can see us!" the second exclaims. I hear four running feet, confirming that there must be more. They rip off our bags, giving us fresh air around us.

I take a good look at Katayla Carter, as she calls herself. I watch her hair in the wind, wavy strawberry blonde hair, that stops just above her hips. She is also tall, and has pale skin. I look in her eyes, which are an auburn color, with green flecks. Her eyes look so nice and gentle, but deep down in her pupil, you can see the tough, fierce girl she is.

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I know now I did it. I have no idea why. I don't like Cato- I mean he is cute, funny, nice, a really good friend, but I don't like him like that- I mean he is one of my best friends boyfriend after all. And I wouldn't do that to Clove.

I fall to the ground, sick of myself, the racks of sobs shaking my body. Someone comes beside me, and I instantly know it's Johanna.

"Jo," I say, in between sobs that start to stop now. And the dreadful noises start. "We need to get them back!" I get up now, furious at whoever took them. I have stopped crying, believing in my protest earlier.

_Who is Finnick Odair?_ I ask myself. _Who is Finnick Odair?!_ I demand an answer from myself now, headed into the cabin.

"Katniss? Where are you going!" Jo calls from behind me. I hear footsteps, and no doubt anyone has followed me. They love them as much as I do him. Finnick Odair. No one else will change that. Finnick Odair is the love of my life.

**Gale Hawthorne POV**

I follow Katniss, knowing where she is headed. To the cabin. I hear other footsteps, beside me, behind me. They love them as much as I do her. Annie Cresta. No one will change that. I love her no matter what.

**Johanna Mason POV**

I follow Gale and Katniss, having no idea where she is going. I hear the others, all coming toward the cabin too. I know whats happening now. Because they love them, as much as I do him. Thresh Doyle. Nothing will ever change that.

**Marvel Strike**** POV**

I start following the others, thinking of her all the way. Thinking of how much I love her. And I know they love them as much as I do her. Madge Undersee. And nothing will change that. Not even if the world ends.

**Cato Stone POV**

I know where she is. She doesn't have a clue where I am. She loves me. I love her. And I know that, they love them as much as I do her. Clove Bourdeau. And nothing will ever change that.

**Peeta Mellark POV**

It's now or never. Do I really love her? Or was I just fooling myself? I don't think I am, or do, at least. I have no idea. I think they love them as much as I love her, or her. Glimmer Hayward, or Katniss Everdeen. I can't choose.

We rush into our cabins, and get our girlfriends/boyfriends weapons. We run out the door, and stand there in silence for a while, poised to attack.

"Lets go guys!" Gale says and we all grab our weapons and prepare for the fight of our lives.

Next Time on Camping Troubles...

"Did you hear that?" Kat asks in a small, child voice.

We hold each other against the wall, and stand there in silence.

"I love you. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. I don't care what anyone thinks, you are mine, I am yours," she says.

"I have no idea! Ok!" I scream at her. I turn around just in time to see her storm off, out of this place.

* * *

So there is your part four! There will be about 7 parts, I know a lot. But I just don't want one chapter and the other and all that because you guys will think that the whole thing ended in one chapter, so that is my reason. So sorry again my dad took away my laptop and iPod (fourth gen) and I had already started it on my laptop and I didn't want to you know start it over again on my other iPod (second gen), so I thought you guys could wait a couple of weeks. In softball, won the first 3 games of the season, lost the fourth. Yay! Go Petal Pushers! I know, flower name. But it's the coach's wife that is sponsoring us, and her store is a flower shop, named Petal Pushers. But we get blue uniforms! My favorite color! Moving on, I know a lot of you have been asking / saying: 'everyone's in love with Katniss!' 'No, don't put this person and that person together!' 'I like them better!' and all that. Well it's too late now, I said I was taking requests, and now they are all done with.

**IMPORTANT AN!**

So I got a really disturbing review from a guest, actually there was 3 of them. This is a copy and paste, I did not make this up.

1. ":if this is cato/katniss i will sincerely vomit down your throat. thats just  
gross."  
2. ":I thought this was Peeniss and Clato if its not can you please state it  
because i'm a hardcore Clato/Peeniss shipper and while your playing with the  
characters feelings i hate it!"  
And this is the worst one of all actually,  
3. ":No offense but this is the most stupid thing i've ever read"  
So if you really do love my story, just please let me know because I was kinda sorta thinking of ending it soon, when the whole forest thing is over. Plus I was thinking of putting up sequels, and I want to know if you guys want them or not, and what you think of the story.

Bye for now!  
_-IloveFinnick4_


	12. What's that? Part 5

What's that? Part 5

Last time on Camping Troubles...

I hope the guys back there don't hurt her, don't take her away from me.

Her eyes look so nice and gentle, but deep down in her pupil, you can see the tough, fierce girl she is.

And I wouldn't do that to Clove.

Not even if the world ends.

**Gale Hawthorne POV**

"Let's go guys!" I shout at them, our weapons in hand. We walk into the forest, very aware of our senses. Just like the last time, we lost our loved one's. Just to make it clear, Cato loves Clove, Katniss loves Finnick, I love Annie, Marvel loves Madge, Johanna loves Thresh, and Peeta... well no one knows. I think he loves that annoying Delly Cartwright person that lives next door to the bakery. She talks way to much.

I can't wait to get Annie's adorable sweet face in my hands again! I can't wait to see her. It has been a long time, about 3 days at the most. 2 days until our parents come pick us up, and 1 month until school starts again. I don't know what we are going to do for that one month, maybe just hang out at Madge's house. Actually, we all live in the same house; Madge's parents have a mansion, and Madge has one that she can share with her friends, well us basically.

"Gale!" someone yells, and I know I have spaced out for too long. Johanna.

"Yes! What! Who!" I yell back. Jo covers my mouth with her hand, because I think I was yelling too loud. She takes her hand off, slowly, and puts a finger to her mouth.

She quietly points to one person at a time, meaning for us to split up. Well, she's putting us each in groups of 2. Marvel and Cato. Her and Peeta. Me and Katniss. She also splits us up, 1 left, 1 right and 1 center. Marvel and Cato go left, Jo and Peeta go right, me and Katniss go in the middle.

Time to find our loves.

**Annie Cresta POV**

They must be looking for us. They have to be. If they even care. I know they will, we did after Finn and Jo anyway. We love them, and I guess they love us. I don't know. But when the people or person that took us takes our bags off of our heads, I'm surprised to see it's not boys. But there is 4 girls instead.

"Well, I'm Katayla, Katayla Carter," the first one says. I didn't hear who asked her, but it must've been Finnick.

I look at her features. Her hair, which blows in the wind, wavy, and a strawberry blonde hair color, that stops just above her hips. She is tall, and has pale skin. I look in her eyes, which are an auburn color, with green flecks. Her eyes look so nice and gentle, but deep down, you can see the tough, fierce girl she is.

"I'm Stormy Scott," the second says.

She has straight, light brown hair, and blue eyes, that look a lot like Peeta's or Cato's. She has pale skin, like Katayla's, and she looks really mean too.

"Posiana Stubbs," the third says.

She looks somewhat really different from the pack. She has blonde hair, and grey eyes. She looks mean, but then again she looks nice. It's hard to tell, maybe you have to get to know her.

"Chirsanthama Smith," the fourth one says.

She has curly, long, dark brown hair, the same colour as her eyes. She has light brown skin, and she looks super nice. Maybe it's just me, but I think we would be great friends.

"Lilliana Miller, but my friends call me Lilly," a fifth says, in a super quiet voice. I guess, I didn't see her there.

She has scarlet red hair, and green eyes. She is quiet, and she is, like I said barley noticeable. But she looks feisty and aggressive. Again, I think it's just me, but she looks a lot like me.

**Thresh Doyle POV**

I miss her. A lot. Maybe, she doesn't feel the same. Although she did kiss me that same day I told her, that I love her. I know she didn't know, I didn't tell anyone except for Finnick. I couldn't trust the rest of them, especially when they are drunk. Loud, annoying, stupid, funny, laugh at anything. I used to be the quietest person in the class, not talked to anyone, only to... well never really. Until I met these monsters, who turned me into one of their monsters. I think Finnick's mom recorded that day, as were all the parents allowed to watch their kids on the first day, and video-tape, take pictures, or anything they wanted to do. We might watch it when we get back... and see my fail attempts at trying to flirt with Johanna...

**_Flaskback!_**

_"Hey, Thresh? You ready for school buddy?" mother asks. I nod my head in confirmation._

_"Let's go then!" mother whispers in my ear, and I laugh because it tickles._

_That's when I saw her. Everything stopped as she, standing there, looking at me, while talking to another girl. The one I was staring at, has short hair, and a yellow dress. I had to have her. It was love at first sight. Mother suddenly had to go to work, so she took dad's car that was already parked in the bus loop and so he hopped out, and walked over to me. He noticed me staring at the girl, fascinated._

_"You see that girl?" father asked, and I nodded my head simply. "You like her?" he asked again, and I again simply nodded my head._

_"Daddy?" I asked him. He looked down at me, interested. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I asked him, and he simply smiled, and nodded his head. I looked around the room and saw another boy, staring at another girl. She had her hair in two braids, and was wearing a red, plaid dress. I walked over to him, and stared at that yellow dress, once again. They were talking to each other, probably best friends, even though it was kindergarten, and it was the first day, also._

_"Do you like her? Plaid red dress, two braids?" he had asked me. I shook my head._

_"I mean, she is beautiful too, but that's not the one I like," I replied. "Yellow dress, short hair." I pointed to her, wanting to know her name._

_"Oh, I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark," he said and stuck out his hand._

_"Thresh, Thresh Doyle," I replied shaking his hand firmly._

_Then all of a sudden, a tall, handsome- I'm not gay, just saying he was very handsome,- bronze haired boy walked over to them. I see that yellow dress hug him, and am suddenly dissapointed. Then he moves over to the plaid red, and hugs her too. Huh. Maybe they are all best friends. Bronzie points us out to the girls, and they suddenly start walking over here._

_Damn._

_"Hi! I'm Katniss Everdeen! And you are?" red plaid tells me, well Katniss Everdeen._

_"Thresh Doyle," I said. "And what about bronzie over here?" I asked._

_"Oh, I'm Finnick Odair," he said, with his arm around Katniss. "Call me Finn-" he started but Katniss cut him off._

_"Call him Fish Boy!" she said over him. I started laughing. These will be the class clowns, and the rebels at the same time, I thought._

_They laughed and walked over to Peeta. It's his time to shine! I thought. And mine, at the same time._

_"Hi, I'm Johanna Mason. My mother told me to come and make friends," she said, looking around the room._

_"Thresh Doyle," I said quietly. Johanna looked at me, delighted._

_"Call me Jo!" she squealed, "Wanna be friends? Me, you, Finn-"_

_"Fish Boy!" Katniss yelled over Jo, probably playing the joker with Peeta._

_"Ok? Me, you, Fish Boy, Kat, and Peeta?" she asked._

_"Sure!" I said. I finally had friends._

_"Oh, and there's the others. That's Cato Stone, Glimmer Sparkles, Clove Steel, Madge Undersee, Marvel Strike, Annie Cresta, and Gale Hawthorne!" she squealed again. __**(AN: changed Clove's, Marvel's, Glimmer's and Cato's last name again, since most people say it wrong, plus Sparkles, Steel, Strike, and Stone is easier, and I will be changing it in the other chapters too)**__ She pointed to a large group of friends, all sitting at one table. I scan them over, 3 blondes, 3 brunettes. They start walking over here._

_Two of the brunettes, a boy and a girl, run up to Kat and Fish Boy._

_"Annie!" Fish Boy yells. They embrace._

_"Finn!" Annie yells, and jumps into his arms._

_"It's Fish Boy," Kat says, glum that Fish Boy has found another._

_"Sure, whatever. It's Finn," Annie says. Kat just rolls her eyes, but perks up when she hears her name being called by the boy brunette._

_"Katniss!" he yells._

_"Gale!" Kat yells back. I look over to Fish Boy, who is getting multiple kisses from Annie, but doesn't know how to get her off. It looks like he isn't enjoying it, like he wants Kat back in his arms._

_"Ok, wait. Who's dating who?" I ask them, unclear of what is going on._

_"Well, me and Gale are best friends, Fish Boy and Annie are dating, Glimmer and Marvel are dating, me and Cato are dating, and that's it!" Kat said, running into Cato's strong arms. They look cute together, but I think Kat and Peet would look better. Or even Kat and Fish Boy. She keeps on looking in between Peet, Fish Boy and Cato. She probably doesn't know who she wants, but she accepts hugs from Fish Boy, sometimes the odd kiss on the cheek. She also accepts hugs from Gale. Peet hasn't even shown her any affection, but he might in the future. Cato shows her all of his affection. He gives hugs and kisses, cheek, hand and lips, sometimes the odd neck kiss. Who knows._

_**End of flashback**_

But that day, that day was the day that I fell in love with Johanna Mason.

**Next Time on Camping Troubles...**

"Did you hear that?" Kat asks in a small, child voice.

We hold each other against the wall, and stand there in silence.

"I love you. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. I don't care what anyone thinks, you are mine, I am yours," she says.

"I have no idea! Ok!" I scream at her. I turn around just in time to see her storm off, out of this place.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I only get to come on my computer for 1 hour a day now, so that means 1 chapter a week! It also depends on reviews, 5 or more and you will get a chapter. School is ending soon, also I am going up north on Thursday June 27, at the end of school, so this will probably be the only chapter for 2 weeks almost. I am coming back July 2. So, bye for now!


	13. What's that? Part 6

**I'm so sorry! I had written a lot of chapters, and I got caught up in my 2 other stories! I start school tomorrow, so wish me luck! Also, because of that, I think I might update on Sundays, but this story is almost done anyways, so just please, bare with me! A****lso, this is the longest chapter I have ever written! I worked really hard on it, it took me a couple weeks. **

Part 6

**Marvel Strike POV**

I wonder where they are. Those people 13 years ago. Always stuck together. Did everything together. They loved each other. Us.

**Flashback.**

_We were 10 years old, and it was the day of the camping trip. The couples were the same as they were in kindergarten, Cato and Katniss, Finnick and Annie, me and Glimmer, and two new additions actually, Peeta and Madge and Gale and Clove. We had come up to the cottage and we played truth or dare in the cabin that time, because it was freezing outside. Well, not freezing, just windy and we didn't want to light our fire that goes along with the truth or dare, because we all knew it would be all over the place. So we sat around the fireplace in some sort of, horse shoe type shape, and we played truth or dare. It was around 10:30, and what with all the activitiys we did today, we were all very tired. So Katniss fell asleep on Cato, Annie fell asleep on Finnick, Madge on Peeta, and Gale fell asleep on Clove. So, it was just me, Glimmer, Thresh, and Johanna. We kept on playing without them, telling secrets we couldn't trust with them, or they were about them._

_"So, Jo?" I asked._

_"Yeah?" she answered._

_"Who do you like?" I asked, since we were going around the 'horse shoe'. Thresh looked somewhat... nervous._

_"Gale and Finnick, 50/50," she said and checked to see if they were sleeping or not. But they were. Except for Cato, who sleep walks and always puts Katniss' underwear, and bra, my wallet, Gale's phone, Jo's laptop, Clove's purse, Thresh's shirt, Glimmer's pillow, Madge's blanket, Annie's hat, Finnick's swimsuit, and Peeta's aapron in the freezer. Because... well because he's Cato._

_We watch him, and as he's done, he runs around all the 'sleepers' and finally falls onto Finn and Kat. We start laughing our heads off, but try to stay quiet not to wake Cato and start an attack._

_"Well, I think that's enough of that for one night, let's-" Thresh starts._

_"No! Not yet, I want to ask Marvel a question," Jo says._

_"Shoot," I say, taking our mini basket ball from the bin- which is full of them- and shoot it into the hoop._

_"OK, so what is your biggest fear, your biggest secret, the one thing that makes you happy, the one thing that makes you sad, and the one thing that makes you mad," she says, taking about a million breaths in between each one._

_"Seems like more then one question..." But, I took a deep breath and began._

_"The one thing that makes me mad is when someone hits on my girl," I say, giving Glimmer a kiss on the cheek._

_"The one thing that makes me sad is when me and my friends fight." I glance around the room at them all. My friends._

_"The one thing that makes me happy is when me and my friends all hang out, espcially when we go to the beach and pools," I say._

_"My biggest fear is... snakes."_

_"Wait, why snakes?" Jo asks._

_"Because Gale may have put a snake in my shirt one night... but it was trained so it didn't bite me... just scared the shit outta me," I answer. They all burst out laughing._

_"OK, and my biggest secret is... is... " I take a long time, searching for my biggest secret I have. There it is. Big and bright._

_"Don't tell anyone this, not even the rest of the group. This stays between us four," I say, looking at them all as they nod their heads._

_"OK, so my biggest secret is... When I was little, a couple years after we met, so I was... 7? Yeah, 7 and I lived in an abusive enviorment. And one night, the police came and separated all the siblings. So, I ended up losing my whole family," I say my eyes getting teary. Glimmer hugs me, sobbing quietly. Jo looks sad, and so does Thresh._

_"Marvie! I am so sorry!" Glimmer says._

_"Yeah, Marv. I'm sorry too, that's terrible," Jo and Thresh say at the same time._

_"Don't tell anyone though. I don't want attention, you know I don't like it," I say._

_And we went to sleep._

**End of Flashback.**

So, that's my story.

**Peeta Mellark POV**

Com'on, man. Get over her! She's with Finnick now, you know he will take good care of her! Now, get her out of your head! You don't love her!

You know that little voice you get in the back of your head, they keep on telling you what to do and they won't go away? Well, that is happening to me right now, as I walk behind Johanna in the forest.

"Do you see anything?" Jo whispers.

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'.

"Don't be so loud, Peeta! You'll scare everything off!" Jo whisper/shouts.

"Alright! God, it's not my fault."

"Yes it is. It's you legs, your breaking every branch, and you sigh every 2 to 5 minutes."

"I do?"

"Uh, yeah Peets, ya do."

That made me shut up.

"Wait... What's that?" Jo asks.

"Is it... a truck?! Get in it now! You know how to hot wire... Right?"

**Gale Hawthorne POV**

I'm trying my best to get in front of her, but she keeps on barging in front of me. And now we are just running in front of each other, laughing.

A twig snaps, and we both freeze in place. And another. Another. A sigh.

"Did you hear that?" Kat asks in a small, child voice.

"Yes... and it isn't good..." I say, hanging on the 's'. "Maybe it was a squirrel?"

"Squirrel's don't sigh, Gale. You should know that."

"Oh yeah..."

"Yeah."

"I wonder how it's going with Cato and Marvel..."

**Cato Stone POV**

"What do you think... Madge or Katniss?" Marvel asks me.

"Easy," I say, "Clove."

"Aw, com'on man, you know I don't even know who I like."

"I know. I was like that too, but that day that you guys saw me and Katniss kissing-" I start.

"Today, Cato."

"Oh, yeah. Today, when you saw us kissing? I figured that Clove was the girl for me. I need to have her. It's like shes... the one."

"Cato. You're 16. You haven't found 'the one' at age 16."

"You never know. Ever."

"Yeah. Anyway, Madge or Katniss?" he asks again.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. You don't really want Katniss. She may look like a sexy angel, but she's not. Well, she is, but isn't every girl? When you kiss her, you basically see your whole life flash before your eyes. And it's not even yours. It's hers. And her life, is with Finnick. That's who she wants to be with, that's who she is going to be with. So Madge." Marvel stopped dead in his tracks behind me, and I turn around to face him. He stares at me in shock, mouth and eyes wide open.

"What?"

"Dude. You can't just say a speech like that, and not bask in its glory."

"Well... it was an amazing speech." And then we hear voices.

"Stormy! What are you doing! Carry him! Don't drool!" The first one yells. I take out my sword, Marvel his spear.

"What! He's hot!" Okay, now we know they have Finnick.

"Would you rather me do it?! Forget it, you take this one, she's really light. Give me him."

We rush behind a tree, and see the cabin in the distance. They walk in eye shot, and we see five girls. One carries Glimmer, another one takes Annie and Madge, the another has Finnick, and the last has Thresh and Clove. Another girl just walks around aimlessly. Probably keeping watch.

An arrow slides across the one girl who was keeping watch.

Katniss.

That's our que. They aren't armed, so that's to our advantage.

The girl who was keeping watch drops to the ground, and starts to scream. Everyone turns to stare at her. I see a glimpse of short brown hair in the woods, and the girl who was carrying Glimmer drops her and runs over to the watch girl. Glimmer is slipped into the woods.

Johanna.

I throw my sword at one, just slicing her leg. Perfect. She drops Annie and Madge, and rolls around on the floor crying and screaming and thrashing about.

Jo grabs Annie and Madge. The others have figured out that they are being ambushed, but can't see us. I spot Kat and Gale, up in the tress, bows loaded. Marvel stands beside me, trying his best to stay hidden behind a tree. Peeta hides behind a rock, Jo right beside him. We stand in one giant circle.

Footsteps. Coming towards Katniss's tree. I turn slowly, to see that Kat has jumped out from her tree, and has an arrow pointed at the girl, who doesn't even look scared.

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I hear footsteps coming towards my tree, and I start to lean over to see what girl it is. I lean too far over, and my foot slips. I fall out of the tree with a loud thump.

I instantly stand up, ignoring the pain in my left foot. I probably fell on it. Oh well.

I load my bow, and point it at the girl's heart. She steps any closer, and I shoot it at her leg, which disables her from moving.

"Well played, Everdeen. It's just too bad that we have your man," she says. I look behind her, and I see the last 2 girls that weren't shot, with two knives thrown behind them, as the stare at Finnick's face and drool. I'm not kidding, there is actually a puddle of drool in front of them.

"Hey! Stormy! Posiana! Get back to work!" she yells.

"Yes, Katayla!" Stromy and Posiana yell back.

"Why did you take them? What do you want with them?" I ask.

"Nothing, Everdeen. Actually we are good friends with your sister. She told us to come down here and pull this prank on you. Don't you remember me? They sure did have a hard time, we had to tell them our names," Katayla says, and chuckles a bit at the end. I look at her features, and now I remember. Katayla Carter.

Prim and Katayla are best friends, and they always have sleepovers. Maybe this was a dare, as they always play truth or dare, like us.

I look over to Stormy and Posiana, and they look over to me and smile. Stormy Scott, and Posiana Stubbs.

I look at the girl thrashing around on the ground, where Cato's sword sliced her leg. Chirstanthama Smith.

And the last girl, who was keeping watch which I shot, is just sitting on the ground trying to stop the bleeding. Lilliana Miller. But everyone calls her Lilly.

I start to laugh, along with Stormy, Poisana, and Katayla. Everyone jumps out from the trees, and rocks, and stares at us. We finish laughing, and I point to them, and they seem to recognize them.

Jo and Gale have smirks on their faces, Cato, Marvel and Peeta are rolling their eyes with a smile plastered on their faces. I look over to where Finnick lies, and see that hes starting to wake up.

We walk over there, and his eyes flutter open.

I guess his first instinct was to punch and kick the first and second person he sees. Which was exactly what he did.

Gale and Cato were the ones to go down; Cato being punched and Gale, kicked. Then Finnick got up and started to run around, yelling and screaming my name.

"Katniss! Katniss! Where are you? I'm here! In the woods!" he yells. We all burst out laughing and fall on the ground. Cato has a bloody nose, and Gale, well Gale got kicked in the crotch.

"It's not funny!" Gale and Cato scream at the same time.

"No, it's not that. Look over there," Jo says, pointing to Finnick. Gale's head snaps in the direction that Finnick is running around in, and he seems to forget about his 'pains'. Cato turns his head painfully, his hand on his bloody nose, stained blood everywhere. He sees Finnick, and starts to chuckle quietly to himself.

"Katniss! Katniss!" Finnick yells again. By now the others that were in the bed of the truck have woken up, and Glimmer, Madge and Annie step through the clearing. Thresh and Clove remain silent.

"What happened," Glimmer says, and the yelling seems to get her attention. Same with Annie and Madge, and they run over to Finnick to help him. We get up, still laughing a little, and run to keep up with Annie, Madge and Glimmer.

"Finnick! Finnick, stop yelling!" Glimmer shouts.

"OKAY!" Finnick yells, and he keeps on running. Well, he did stop yelling.

"Now stop RUNNING!" Glimmer shouts. He looks Glim's way, and I guess he saw me because he starts charging towards me.

"Katniss!" he shouts, and pushes me towards the wall of the cabin.

**Finnick Odair POV**

I look over to where Glimmer stands, shouting at me. I see Katniss standing behind her, and I start to charge towards them. Those grey, steel eyes look in my sea green ones. I missed her so much! I love her!

I start to push her towards the wall of the cabin, and we crash against it.

We hold each other against the wall, and stand there in silence.

"I love you. I love you and I want the whole world to know it. I don't care what anyone thinks, you are mine, I am yours," she says.

"Anything else is unthinkable," I finish. She smiles, and I smile back. I pull her in for a long kiss.

My Katniss Odair. I- I mean Everdeen.

**Gale Hawthorne POV**

After that was done, everyone went to their loves. All you could hear in the background was the loud smacking of Finn and Kat making out on the cabin wall. Annie turns around, and we stand 5 feet away from each other. I look at her small form, and she looks at my huge one. She runs into my arms, and I catch her.

We stay like that for 5 minutes, just holding each other, and now the background is people talking, and Kat and Finn gasping for air like a fish out of water. Annie jumps off of me.

"So, how's it go-" she cuts me off, with a kiss.

**Johanna Mason POV**

I walk over to Thresh, and as I pass Kat and Finn sucking face, I scoff. Typical.

I see him on the ground, and hes still unconscious. I'm about 3 inches away from him when he starts to wake up.

"Jo? Did they get you too?" he asks.

"No, Thresh," I chuckle, "It's all a prank. Prim sent her friends out here to do it, your safe, we're alright."

"Good. I couldn't wait to see your face again." he starts to get up, but I start to sit down beside him and he pushes himself up in a sitting position instead.

He looks around the place, noticing the sword, arrow and spear thrown on the ground. The three girls, trying to stop the bleeding. The truck. Kat and Finn. Gale and Annie. Marvel and Madge. Peeta and Glimmer. Clove and Cato. He looks over to me last, and then he starts to smile at me like a maniac. Which is actually scaring me.

"Thresh? Thresh stop smiling you are scaring me..." I say.

"Oh, yeah OK," he says.

And he leans in and kisses me.

**Clove Steel POV**

I'm so glad that's over! I can finally tell Cato how I've felt all these years.

"Clove!" he shouts my name. I look to my left and see him there, running towards me. I run towards him, and we meet in the middle.

"I love you," he whispers. The words bounce around my head; out of all the girls in our entire school he chose me! Cato Stone actually loves me!

"I love you, too," I whisper back. And I mean it. With all my heart.

He pulls away from the hug, and looks me in the eyes. A smile a mile wide is on both of our faces.

I must look confused, because he just goes straight in for the kiss.

**Marvel Strike POV**

Madge. Madge. Madge.

I stare at her, she stares at all the couples that are kissing and talking. When she finally turns around and sees me, she looks overjoyed.

"Hey Madge!" I say. She instantly walks over to me casually.

"Marvel, there's something I need to tell you..." she says, and a look of concern washes over my face.

"Yeah, sure, anything," I reply.

"I-I-I love-" she doesn't get to finish her sentence as I kiss her on the lips.

"You," she finishes when I pull away.

"I love you, too," I say, and we lean in for another kiss.

**Peeta Mellark POV**

Everyone around us is talking, and sucking face. Clove and Cato got together, and so did Marvel and Madge. Now, I just have to find Glimmer, and tell her how I really feel about her...

And there she is.

"Hey, Glimmer? Can I talk to you about... us?" I ask her.

"Sure thing, Peets!" she answers and we walk a couple feet away from the group.

"Look, Glimmer. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think this will work. I- I mean I don't think we will work," I say honestly.

"What? Why not?" she says, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Because... Um..." she cuts me off.

"You still love her, don't you."

"Look, Glimmer. You are a beautiful girl! And you will find someone."

"You still love her. Don't you," she starts to raise her voice, "Do you? Do you, Peeta!?"

"I have no idea! Ok!" I scream at her. I turn around just in time to see her storm off, out of this place.

I look at all the faces staring at me. Kat and Finn are up front, Jo and Thresh beside them. Annie and Gale look confused. Marvel and Madge look angry, Glimmer and Madge are basically best friends. Clove looks upset, and Cato is smirking. Typical.

"What?" I ask, and they all hang their mouths open.

"Close your mouths, you'll catch flies," I say and walk off.

**Thresh Doyle POV**

Wow. Who would've thought they would see that side of Peeta. He was my first friend since kindergarten and I haven't even seen that side of him. Ever.

He storms off towards the cabin, but he doesn't look the slightest bit mad. He actually has a skip to his step. Weird...

I follow him, leaving Jo and the others behind. I start to jog, he is really far ahead. None of the others have followed me, so I can talk to him alone.

I see him sitting at the edge of the forest, leaning against a tree. His back is facing me, so I slow down to a walk.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey. Um, do you want to tell me what happened back there?" I ask him.

"Okay, Glimmer likes me, I don't like her, and I don't want a girlfriend. That's what happened."

"Okay, do you want to just sit here? I could leave if you want..."

"Thanks, Thresh."

"No prob, buddy." And I walk towards the rest of the group.

**Annie Cresta POV**

Once Thresh left, we all started to walk back as well. I hold Gale's hand, and were all silent.

"So... That was probably the best summer I've ever had," Finn says. He kisses Kat's cheek, and she blushes and they both smile.

"Yeah. New loves." Marvel kisses Madge's cheek.

"New memories." Cato smiles.

"New information." Gale chimes.

"New interests." Thresh joins us and takes Jo's hand.

We all sigh in unison, and chuckle afterwards.

I see the cabin in the distance, and we are about to step in the clearing when Kat interrupts our quiet.

"Wait... At the beginning of this week, when we got here. Your cars weren't here," she says.

"Yeah. And," Finn says.

"Um, where are they? Because it's been there for about a week," she finishes. Holy crap this is gonna be funny.

The guys start running towards the restaurant parking lot, and now we know that they have parked them there.

"No!" Thresh yells at seeing his 'baby' being held in place by a Denver Boot.

Thresh has a convertible Jeep, Gale has his black Hummer, Finnick has a blue 2014 Corvette, Cato has a red Mustang convertible, and Marvel has a 2014 yellow Chevrolet Camaro.

Now all their cars have matching Denver Boots. They run across the empty street, towards their cars.

"No!" they all say in unison, and you would've thought someone died.

We start to laugh, and we all decide to hop in Kat's truck to get dinner. Kat has a Chevrolet Avalanche.

"I'll get Peeta," Gale says.

"I'll come, too," I say.

"Alright then, I guess it's Finn, Jo, and I to rescue Glimmer. The rest of you should get clothes and change in the guys cabin... Cato don't get Clove pregnant," Kat says, "And if you will be having sex, I prefer you use condoms."

"Yeah that's nice Kat," Cato says.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get your stuff girls and go change," Kat ushers the girls and Finnick inside to get their stuff and talk to Glimmer while Gale and I go get Peeta.

**Katniss Everdeen POV**

I usher the girls and Finn in the girls cabin, the rest of the guys heading to theirs to change. They grab their stuff and run off, and Jo and I grab our stuff and place it on Jo's bed.

"Hey Glimmer. How's it going?" Finn starts off quietly.

"Terrible. He said he doesn't know if he likes me. That's stupid, but I think he still loves Katniss," Glim says. Must think I'm not in the room.

"Well that's obvious, but Finn loves Kat, and Kat loves Finn. Kat doesn't return the feelings, and they are never getting back together. Just imagine in your tiny brain, Kat and Finn making love in a bed, and possibly destroying the whole house with their sex and having kids and getting married and all that shit," Jo say, sickeningly sweet.

"Jo!" Finn and I yell at her, blushing like mad.

"What!" Jo shouts.

"Ugh. Glimmer look. You don't deserve Peeta. You are a beautiful girl! Your fun, kind, pretty, popular, smart, and a lot more. Glimmer, we are going to go get dinner together, all of us, and if you wanna come, you can come. Get dressed though before you come. Fuck it your just coming let's go," I say as Jo starts getting some clothes for Glim to wear.

"Ok," she finally answers and we head off to the boys cabin to change.

We walk in the cabin to see the unexpected. Pop cans are lying on the ground; Coke, Sprite, Cream Soda, Pepsi and Ginger Ale. Music is blaring loudly, and it has only been 10 minutes. They jump on the beds and couches, chugging cans of pop.

Marvel walks out of the wash room, and they are all laughing and acting all giddy. Looks like me and Finn are gonna be parents for the night.

"HEY!" Jo, Finn and I shout at the top of our lungs. Glimmer moves to turn off the music.

"What did we say? Cato, Clove, Annie, Gale, Thresh, Peeta, Marvel, and Madge, sit in your corners. Glimmer you can get dressed first," I say, pointing to the washrooms. They all obey, and Jo, Finn and I start to clean up the pop cans and throw them out.

"So much for getting dressed," I say. Glimmer comes out, and I send in Jo. After Jo, Finn, then Thresh, Cato, Clove, Gale, Annie, Marvel, Madge, and finally, me.

Time to go to dinner.

* * *

We end up going to the Hob, a new restaurant. We get about 5 pizzas, we are all basically starving anyways.

"So..." Peeta says. "You and Finnick, huh?" It takes Gale kicking me under the table to realize he's talking to me.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah! Me and Finnick!" I say, rubbing my leg, and shooting Gale a death glare. He mouths 'sorry, you should pay attention' and I mouth 'shut up' right back at him.

Finnick slides his arm around me, and leans towards my ear.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you, too," I whisper. I peck him on the lips, and Jo responds with a very loud 'awww' and Glimmer, and Madge soon add onto that.

When we finish, we head back to the cabin, and once my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

* * *

**Sorry I ended it there... I just really wanted to get this chapter up before tomorrow. Review!**

Next Time on Camping Troubles...

And now we have a new problem.

We manage to get them off, and we hop in our own cars, and head home.


End file.
